Much research has been conducted to develop recording systems utilizing capsules, and various systems such as a pressure sensitive recording system, a heat-sensitive recording system and so on have already been invented. A number of patents concern such recording systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,507; 2,730,456; 2,730,457; 3,418,250; 3,432,327: and so on.
These conventional techniques can only make records corresponding to applied pressure or heat. Such techniques cannot make records corresponding to applied light. The present inventors have studied the above-described defect in conventional techniques, and have searched for a system which can provide an recorded image corresponding to applied heat and light.